Electric soul
by Fields of Summer
Summary: Draco finds a dying robot on a battlefield.
1. Chapter 1

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J.K. Rowling. I do not own anything and do not wish to make any money from this.

Warnings: Violence/Blood, Angst, Self-Harm, Alternative Universe, Swearing, Strangeness.

* * *

_'My blood is dripping off your fingers and the grass is parting as you go'_

* * *

Year: 3757 / Month: June / Day: 7th / Hour: 2:45 AM / Hour: 02:45

Loud, forced and uneven gasping could be heard from the corner of a desolate, enormous field. The inhales were broken, echoing between towering trees. It sounded like someone was trying desperately to drag air down their lungs - trapped on the brink of suffocation.

A gray-eyed boy hesitantly turned to walk in the direction of the strange sounds. Dragging his boots through the wet, high grass felt like walking through quicksand. With each step, the grass seemed to intertwine around his feet to pull him back - like the grass didn't want him to go. Maybe he should have listened to the grass.

The lone boy let his gaze fall onto a green-eyed, robotic soldier. Hands were clenching to the black-stained grass around him with fingers that were coated in the same black, sticky liquid. Wires inside of his inhuman body were damaged - some probably completely cut off. With wires severed, the limbs of a robot wouldn't work the way they were supposed to. Silicone muscles would contract and extract randomly, causing epileptic spasms to run throughout the entire body.

Charcoal blood and wet, sticky mud was splattered all over his face and clothes. His uniform and the shirt underneath were completely shredded at the side. Right where his clothes had been slashed open, there was a huge wound on display. Some of the uneven edges of his ripped shirt was stuck in the wound and pulled it open further with each jagged movement. He crouched down beside the machine.

Both skin and tissue were ripped and the boy could see straight into his broken body, he saw a few metallic ribs as well as a black, fast beating heart. Dark veins and wires were interlaced and covered it like a web. His lungs were just as dark as the rest of his insides, extracting and contracting to the rhythm of his weak breaths.

"Wh- … I- … how- … he- …" Incoherent sounds came from the black-haired robot's parted lips. It made the noise a radio would if you flipped through various radio stations in a quick pace, different voices would try to tell different words that were cut off before they created anything real. A trembling hand was reached out into the chill air between the two creatures.

The boy diverted his gaze to the open field and his eyes flickered across leaking corpses that seemed almost blue in the strange light. They had been alive, unlike the robots. They had been real, they had children at home who would look up their mothers and ask why daddy wasn't coming home. Human-like computers would never be able to comprehend emotions. Maybe they could read them, maybe they could act them out - but inside, there would always be that black heart beating artificially. There was a dull thud when an outstretched - fake - arm made sudden contact with the ground. Draco's stormy eyes turned back and noticed long strands of grass swaying slightly around the twitching hand.

* * *

Year: 3757 / Month: July / Day: 2nd / Hour: 1:12 p.m / Hour: 13:12

"How do I look different from your other friends?"

"We're not friends."

"Fine. What's different about me compared to your friends?"

"Firstly, you should have seen your insides … they're horrible. And I don't know … you have strange eyes."

"What does my eyes look like?"

"They're … green. Too green, almost look like they belonged to an animal."

"... I don't think so. I like my eyes. And for what it's worth, you have strange eyes too. I think they look like they belonged to the sky."

* * *

Year: 3757 / Month: June / Day: 7th / Hour: 2:58 AM / Hour: 02:58

Warm rays of light shot out of the sun, cooled off on the surface of the moon, and then finally reached a blonde boy running across a desolated field at 3 AM. He had a spastic, dying robot in his arms. According to a robotic mind, his choice of actions would have been inaccurate. Because saving a robot wasn't worth the 250 calories it took to carry him to the charger on the other side of the field. But the boy was determined.

He stumbled over dead bodies, most of them were human but some were robotic. He fell once. The broken robot yelled when he crashed to the ground, one of his cracked ribs broke off, but it was left behind them once the boy picked him up again to continue.

Draco reached the end of the battlefield. Before him was a metallic crane sticking up from the muddy ground. Three sharp needles were attached to the end of it, in the shape a small triangle. He got down on his knees so the robot could reach it before he squeezed his eyes shut.

Robots recharged and healed themselves by holding their palm out against the three sharp spikes, then pressing forward until the spikes pierced their skin and reached the wires inside of their palm, which were about halfway through.

When nothing happened, Draco opened his eyes again. He noticed that the hand was trying to settle on to the spikes, but repeatedly failing because his arm wouldn't stay still, the 1's and 0's calculated couldn't travel through broken wires.

"wha- … he- … di- … kill- …" Draco ignored the unpleasant sounds that was emitted and reached his own hand out to grip the clothed arm tightly. He could feel warmth through the fabric, black and red liquid was smudged between his palm and the military uniform as he held him still and settled the robot's palm onto the spikes.

As soon as the needles penetrated his pale skin, he began to wail. When his mouth was wide open, the other could see how the black blood even coated his tongue and gums. It trickled down his chin, dropping down onto his arm. He tightened his grip around the robot to keep his still. Oily liquid began to stream down the wrist and Draco pushed him harder. He kept pressing the hand down until he heard the rasping sound of metal scraping metal. The robotic boy jolted.

His green eyes shot open once electricity finally flowed into his body and traveled along the labyrinth of wires, reattaching the broken ends to each other. His ripped skin and tissue on the side of his body began to glimmer before retracting and mending together.

The blonde shoved him out of his grasp and he crashed to the ground, crying out as another stream of blood trickled down his wrist at the unintentional pull of pierced hand. Draco turned around and began to walk away. He was trying to stay unfazed as the blood coiled down the arm of his jacket, some of it absorbed in the material and some of it created black rivers to the end of his fingertips, before dropping down to the grass.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J.K. Rowling. I do not own anything and do not wish to make any money from this.

* * *

_'You have to get it out you have to rip it open and find the claws so you can get it out out the white eyes you have to get them out of your head'_

* * *

For two weeks and five days - the robot laid down amongst rotting corpses and decaying factory-made hearts. He watched the constellation – calculating the years left of planet earth before it would be smashed into three million pieces by the asteroid he had named Liberate.

Year: 3757 / Month: June / Day: 19th / Hour: 5:03 PM / Hour: 17:03

"_Wingardium Leviosa_"

The bodies surrounding him were all rising upwards, floating up into the sky like broken angels returning home. Dried lumps of blood soared and created flickering red spectrums on the green grass below as the sun shined through.

A cloud moved slightly south to harbor the sun from his field of vision, blocking the light rays from piercing the thin pieces of blood – the fire glimmering softly on the ground, was fading out.

He looked to the side slightly; noting how all bodies on the entire field had left ground. Hundreds, maybe thousands – of passed lives were sustained mid-air. Some of them were staring down at the ground, others were in pieces and some of them looked more like lumps of flesh then foregone humans.

The sun reappeared, and warmed his synthetic skin. The eyes of a robot that had been cut in half and gutted, alightened. They shone bright blue again as sun filled up it's hollow insides.

"_Partem"_

The bodies above began to swell, not as in bloating, but expanding. The process was almost stagnant at first, but as moments passed by, it grew in pace. They grew and grew, until he was staring up at a sky filled with creatures like giants.

He wondered briefly if this was what dreams looked like, to see creation come undone.

They melded into each other. Human and computed bodies were unified, connected to each other. They turned into a layer of combined tissue – eventually blocking out the path of the light rays, leaving the robot in shade.

There were no sounds, no noise that would give away the mass that now covered the sky almost completely. It surrounded him, trapped him beneath in silent darkness. There was no wind rustling the grass, no birds chirping, there was nothing.

He inhaled, oxygen streaming into his lungs and mingling with black blood in his veins. A tiny fraction of light was beginning to pierce through the enormous mass above, now turning into a thick mist. The previous colors of pale beige and crimson red were gone, replaced with a colorless fog that was dissolving rapidly.

A few seconds later it was like nothing had happened, like there had been no battle and no lives had been lost. No traces of death, war or misery.

"My father taught me that spell."

The robot leaned up on his metal elbows, hidden beneath manufactured skin. He met a pair of bright gray eyes, deep and emotionless.

"What are you?" He asked, voice a little hoarse and red lips parted slightly in wonder. The blonde boy frowned and looked away at the tree line. A glow of orange, red and violet was looming behind the full crowns. The soldier watched the sun descend in his eyes until they flickered back to his own.

"I'm ... a wizard." He said, and looked down at a wooden stick that he was clutching to. He hadn't noticed it until now, perhaps that was from where the immense power had come.

" ... I have not heard of wizards before." The robot replied before he stood up to face the boy properly. He put his hands in his pockets and smiled a bit, but the gray eyes still seemed troubled. He walked up to the robot, who was shorter, and snorted before looking down at him, suddenly glaring.

"Of course you haven't, your kind knows nothing about the world, even less then muggles." He grabbed the collar to his stained jacket tightly before continuing. "I don't know why I saved you, and I'm not here because I feel sorry for you."

The robot narrowed his eyes and reached for the the pale hands holding him. He squeezed them with knuckles of titanium and could almost feel the bone break beneath fair skin. They were yanked out of his grasp, the blonde staggered back and hissed before bringing the wand out again, pointing it right to his forehead.

"You'll regret that," He whispered, wand boring into skin. "if you touch me again, I'll rip every single one of your fucking wires out." The robot stood completely still and stared at him. Power was radiating from the tip of the wand, seeping in to his electrical brain. The wizard's mouth opened to say something, but the words seemed to get stuck halfway, he stared back in reflectance for a while before looking certain.

_"Clamium"_

For a few seconds, the robot thought that something must have gone wrong, that the boy had failed to do whatever he was planning. Because moments passed by where he was aware of nothing but the tip of the wand to his forehead and gray eyes glowering. But something changed, the colors around him darkened and faded. A tickling sensation shot down his tense muscles, making him feel numb.

The human twisted his wand a little then, and intense pain suddenly shot straight into his head. It felt like something was boring out from his brain, like something was scratching through the insides of his skull. His knees went weak and he fell to the ground, body twitching and black blood streaming down into his eyes.

He screamed in different voices, reached his hands up to try and scratch the monster out of his head. He felt something tie his limbs together, leaving him powerless and trying to curl in on himself.

The blonde watched the scene with disgust, feeling bile rise up in his throat before he grasped an arm tightly and disapparated.


End file.
